The Masked Banquet
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Seven Sohmas of the Zodiac Curse are invited to a get together, living in a home for ONE day. And to make things better, they wear masks. But what's the occasion? They began to adjust to their home, but the usual antics occur. Who invited them and what is this prize? OC featured. My 50th Fanfic in my running! My very first FURUBA Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Masked Banquet**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__This is a Fruits Basket fic, featuring the Sohmas with their forms. I DO NOT own it._

* * *

><p>"<em>You are cordially invited to my party, celebrating the new fiscal year. However, I can only invite some of the Sohma family for a special occasion. Please meet me at the Inner Garden at the Tokyo Tower Hotel on Jan. 22 at 6PM. It is time we had some fun together.<br>Also, we are going to give you a prize, for whoever gets to the time allotted. Ask me, when the time comes._

_Signed, K."_

_Who is this woman? What does she have in store for the Sohmas? She invited seven of the thirteen: Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, and Shigure. Ayame had to cancel, since he had some business in his shop, Hiro didn't feel like it, Rin couldn't make it, Kureno had to cancel, Kisa wouldn't go without Tohru, and Ritsu… well, he'd be in the way._

_Things could be okay, for the Sohma clan… but only if this woman has plans for them. You'd be surprised._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure arrived first, feeling a bit uneasy in the Inner Garden, which was an indoor greenhouse.<p>

"Some greenery this is," Shigure smiled, "How delicate."

"Whoever she is, she sure knows how to make a garden grow," Yuki spoke.

Shigure smiled, "Now, now… We are only here for business matters. Besides, we promised to be in our best behavior."

Yuki sighed, "I'm glad Ayame didn't come… But… I still don't get why the stupid cat's invite was found."

Kyo yelled, "Oh, ha, ha! Try and make me, you damn rat!"

A voice cried, "KYO!"

Kyo cried, "Ayame did cancel… but HER?"

Kagura smiled and said, as she pranced to him, "Kyo~! I'm glad you came! I'm so happy for you, I…"

She roared, as she dashed, "DAMN YOU!"

She tackled him and cried out, "WHY DID YOU COME LATE? I WAS HOPING TO SEE YOU, WHEN I ARRIVED! DAMN YOU, KYO!"

Kyo was being beaten up by Kagura, as Hatori approached Shigure.

"So…" he said, "_You _decided to show up, as well."

"Well, I'm not giving up a chance for a prize." Shigure smirked.

Hatori huffed, "Well, I could care less… But I have no choice."

"Akito made you go?"

"Yes. I, along with the others, had to come."

Shigure looked around, as he saw just Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura, "Seems to me that _we're _the only ones here."

"Well," Hatori stated, "The others couldn't make it. This will make things less hectic around here."

Shigure looked up at the dusk sky, from the roof window, and said, "Yeah. I hope this'll be enjoyable."

Momiji said, as he and Haru appeared, "Hello! Sorry we came late."

"Yeah, I had to rest for a moment," Hatsuharu sighed, feeling relaxed, "I just wanted to kill some time."

Momiji whispered, "He was too lazy. When it was time, he couldn't wake up. By the time we made it, we were minutes late."

"Stupid Haru!" Kyo groaned, as he was still being pummeled, "He's too laidback!"

Yuki snuffed, "You realized that if you arrived more later, you'd be kicked out."

Momiji said, "The invite said that we'd come at 6."

Haru said, "Not that I care, but I wanted that prize, so Momiji and I can split it."

Kagura shouted, "Whatever the prize, I wanted to share it with Kyo, and NO ONE ELSE'S!"

Kyo screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO SHARE IT WITH YOU!"

Shigure explained, "Now, that's not the ol' Sohma Spirit. Have you forgotten that _I _have my eyes on the prize?"

Hatori said, "The way you say it, I hope you lose…"

Kyo snapped, breaking free, "Well, _I _know one thing… I'm going to win it all, especially since Ratboy is involved. I don't care if I _am _the cat! You six will be in my way!"

Haru then snapped, with an evil grin, "Is that so? Listen here, Cat-Boy! NO ONE, but NO ONE, can defeat me! Trust me, you loser! I can beat you with one arm tied behind my back."

Shigure sighed, "And he's gone _Black Haru _now…"

Kyo cried, "You couldn't even try to punch me, with _both _arms behind your butt!"

Haru yelled, "Come again? Why don't you say it to my face, you bastard? I'll enjoy the trouble of winning the prize, without sharing with YOU! Maybe I'll smash that pretty little face off, while we're in greener pastures?"

Kagura cried, standing in front of him, "HEY! Leave him alone!"

Momiji pleaded, "Haru, calm down!"

Hatori sighed in embarrassment, "Like children…"

Shigure said, "To be young again…"

Yuki shouted, "If you four are done, should we go in now?"

They calmed down, after that.

**XXXXX**

At the huge room, the seven Sohmas sat down together, in a small living room, with three red couches. The room had many elegant décors. Kyo was standing in a corner, as Haru, Momiji, and Yuki were in couch 1. Hatori and Kagura were in couch 2. Shigure was lying down on couch 3.

"Ahh… Pure soft leather," he said, "This woman must've gone frugal."

Yuki said, "As long as we enjoy ourselves… unlike _other _people."

Shigure stated, "If Tohru were here, she'd be amazed by this wondrous room."

Haru (after calming down) fell asleep, as Momiji woke him up. Kagura couldn't stop staring at Kyo.

"Whoever she is," he thought, "Better be something fun… I hope it's a tournament in this room."

Momiji explained, "I don't think fighting is what she wants. Besides, we _may _break something, if it is…"

Hatori said, "For now, we keep quiet…"

Kyo yelled, "I know you want to wait… But I'm _not_! I'm leaving!"

He approached the door and turned the knob. But the door was stuck.

"DAMN! Stuck!" Kyo cried.

They all gasped. Kagura cried out, "Kyo, bust the door down!"

"I can't!" He screamed, "_You _do it! I'm not wasting my energy on these broken doors!"

Shigure and Yuki pushed the door down, but it was stuck. They all tried to push it down… but no go.

"Trapped!" Shigure whimpered, "This is terrible!"

Momiji whispered, "Hey, Haru, can you bust the door down with your feet?"

Haru yawned, as Momiji sighed, "Okay… Maybe later."

Kyo screamed, "I cannot take it!"

**POUND! POUND! POUND!**

"LET ME OUT!" He shouted.

Kagura yelled, "DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Yuki said in a stress-free state, "At least _you're _not in anger."

Only Kyo, Kagura, and Shigure were losing it. The rest were relaxed.

"I'm going to break it down!" Kyo yelled.

Yuki sighed, "It's probably a locked door."

Hatori said, "So it is…"

Haru yawned, "Ah, who cares?"

A long silence…

…

"Suppose she had the key outside?" He added.

…

**CRASH!**

"LET ME OUT!" Momiji shrieked, "WHO HAS THE KEY?"

Hatori yelled, "Is this one of your tricks, Akito?"

Shigure cried, "AHH! I don't wanna die!"

Haru yelled, "YOU BETTER LET ME OUT, OR ELSE! LET ME OUT, OR I'LL SOCK KYO IN THE BALLS!"

Kyo snapped, "HEY! Leave me out of this!"

They _all_ tried to open the door, which, in reality, was _magically_ shut tight. And the culprit?

There was a girl with medium-length magenta hair, a purple witch's hat and a black gown, outside, listening on.

"I think they've suffered enough," she whispered.

She raised her hand up and opened the door. All seven Sohmas collapsed down, with the woman giggling.

"Aw, did I trick you?" she asked, "Really now…"

Yuki cried, "How dare you lock the door, like that?"

"Oh, did I?" She smirked, "Perhaps maybe I have something in particular… Namely a feast?"

Haru asked, "Will there be a dinner table?"

"It's on me…" she said, "All of you are invited to my feast… of the thirteen animals…"

"Thirteen animals?" They all gasped.

"Hm?" She counted, "Odd… There're only seven of you. Eh, no worries…"

She bowed and introduced herself, "My name is Kain Potter. I come here to acquire you with the biggest contest of your lives."

"As you know," she grinned, "I have summoned you for the biggest feast in history… and what better way than to do it… on _Chinese New Year's_. It's a favorite holiday that Haruna loved to celebrate."

Shigure asked, "Uh… Huge feast on New Year's?"

Hatori said, "We're aware that tomorrow is that holiday."

Momiji questioned, "Yeah… What do you have for us?"

Kain said, "Simple… I shall have you here, for _one _whole day. In doing so, you shall win a prize, provided if you survive…"

"Survive?" Yuki gasped.

They all shivered, as Kain showed them to the main room, which suddenly sprouted a door, in the greenhouse.

"Hold me, Kyo…" Kagura shivered.

Kyo whispered, "Shut up…"

They stepped through the door, as Kain watched on.

She giggled, "Seven masks… Seven animals… Seven fun people…"

She stepped in and disappeared. The door suddenly evaporated.

The Sohmas arrived, in a huge room, which is like a dark mansion, only cleaner and glamorous. Kain then said, "Do take off your coats, and _don't _bother unpacking."

Hatori said, "We never brought any luggage."

Kain smiled, "Disregard… For now, I'll enjoy your company. Meet me in the dining room… whenever you're ready. Oh, and NO roughhousing. I had a new carpet installed."

She left, as they hung up their coats. Kyo was confused, "She reminds me of Hanajima… except with red hair."

Yuki shivered, "I don't know… Something about her seemed odd."

Kagura smiled, "Let's hope the service here is good."

Haru said, "I'm tired now…"

Hatori said, "We better hurry. I want NO fooling around with any of you."

Shigure explained, "Now… Let's go over the ground rules: Listen to Kain, and no fighting. That's all."

Kyo snapped, "Anybody picks on me, they'll be sorry."

Kagura glared, "Does that include me? I would never hurt you… my darling, Kyo…"

She then choked him and shouted, "BECAUSE IF IT DOES… I'LL MURDER YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

She gave him a Boston Crab and yelled, "I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE IT, TO ANY OF YOU!"

"UNCLE!" He cried.

They all sighed, "She's hurting him…"

Kain listened on, in the other room, preparing.

"I _told _them not to, those naughty kids," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>Kain summoned all seven Sohmas to the dining room, as she laid out a small line of masks. She then instructed that dinner will be ready shortly.<p>

"But first, I must explain why you are all here," she said, "As you know, you seven, in which I _only _sent thirteen, are here for a wonderful prize. As you see here, you will win the prize, but on one condition… Stay here, wearing each mask you have."

Shigure asked, "One question: Why should we wear these? Is this some masquerade party?"

"You could say that, Shigure," Kain said, "But… But I have simply created these masks for you, as long as you are here. Our dinner today will be a full seven-course meal. One thing: IF you wear the mask, you must eat _under _it. That's the beauty of it."

She then presented each mask to the Sohmas. They all represent an animal in the Chinese Zodiac.

"Shigure, you shall wear the dog mask," she said to him, presenting Shigure with a light brown puppy mask.

She turned to Kagura and stated, "You, my dear, shall wear this _cute _pink mask."

She wore a pig mask, since she's the boar of the group.

Kagura looked at it and snapped, "I look good in pink, but it looks fat!"

"Momiji, this grey rabbit it for you, and Hatsuharu, I believe the black bull is perfect for you. Yuki gets this little white mouse mask, and then, Hatori… You get my best red dragon mask."

Hatori thought, "Does she know about the Sohma curse, or is she coincidental?"

Kain thought aloud, "I hear all… I know all… But I am not telling all."

She held up a calico cat mask and gave it to Kyo, "Here. This suits you, since you're one of the animals in your zodiac code."

Kyo shouted, "THIS THING? I refuse to wear this crappy mask!"

Kagura cried, "Me, neither!"

Yuki growled, "This is ridiculous!"

Shigure smiled, "Well, I don't find it fun, but it's most enjoyable."

Momiji liked it, as he put it on, "I'd say that it suits me fine."

Hatori asked Kain, "Excuse me, ma'am, but what is the purpose of these masks?"

"Well, starting at midnight, you seven will stay here and ring in the _Chinese New Year_. It's a little something I created, during my travels. I wanted to show more, but I cannot last longer here. When it's the 24th, I shall depart, for now. I cannot stay here, a second longer."

Momiji asked, "You're going to die?"

"No… But if I told you, I'd have to erase your memories."

Shigure then stated, "Then, what about our prize for showing up?"

"Ah, yes… The prize. Well-."

Kyo put his mask down and growled, "NO! Screw prizes! I'm not wearing this mask!"

Haru said, "Me, too. I couldn't breathe in a bull's mask."

Momiji smiled, "Haru… It's fine!"

Kagura snapped, "NO! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES THAT I'LL-! KYO!"

She strangled him and shouted, "PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! NOW!"

"GET OFF ME, WOMAN!"

Kain shouted in echoes, "THAT IS ENOUGH!"

They all gasped in fear, as Kain shouted, "There will be NO fighting in this room!"

She then smirked, "But… in the event that occurs, take it outside; just leave your mask on."

She then stated:  
>"Should you last about a whole day in my home, while wearing masks, at all times, then you shall win my prize. It <em>is, <em>of course, a mystery. However, I left out _one_ small addendum. And that is this: Should you remove the mask, no matter what hour, _before _Midnight on the 24th, you shall receive nothing! Of course, I _am _a generous woman. Should you give up _or _lose your mask, you shall only receive 500 Yen, for a train back home… and THAT'S IT!"

Kyo then thought, "If I leave… I'll be away from Kagura… but Yuki… he'll…"

He put his mask on and growled, "Fine. We'll play along."

Kagura shouted, "If _he's _staying, I'll do it, too!"

Everyone else put their masks on, as Shigure said, "If one of us leave, then we'd earn nothing. Suppose if more than one survives?"

Kain stated, "It really doesn't matter. One, two, or all seven of you… Should you survive, I guess there's always splitting it, down the middle. It's a simple game of survival; and not _everyone _can win it."

Haru then laughed, "This looks cool!"

Momiji smiled, "I told you!"

Everyone, except Yuki, was wearing a mask. He then thought, "_This _is what I have to go through, for some mystery prize that _may not _exist?"

He then felt embarrassed, as he had his mask on.

"This is embarrassing…" he sighed, "This, just to beat that stupid cat…"

Kyo snapped, covering in his mask, "Damn rat!"

Kain then left, as she rang the dinner bell.

"Dinner is served," she bowed, "This is all I can provide you. For this day alone, tomorrow, you're on your own. You can all sleep, eat, and be marry… but the masks stay on, at _all times!_"

Hatori asked, "Does that include showers or baths?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Shigure giggled, "You're smart…"

Kyo sighed, "24 hours of _this… _I cannot put up with it."

They all left to the dinner table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Date: Jan. 23<strong>__**rd**__** – Time: 12:20am – Kain's House**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was asleep, as Kain peered through every room, feeling very curious.<p>

"If what I hear is true… This could be big news," she said, wearing a rice ball mask.

She then giggled, "I figured I'd join in on the fun, as well… Too bad I cannot show it to them."

She went to her room and retired, "Ahh… This beats Miss Maynard's adventures."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jan. 23<strong>__**rd**__** – 6:02am**_

* * *

><p>As the sun was rising in Kain's home, the Sohmas continued to relax… but in a dysfunctional way. Kyo was having a shower, all while he was wearing his mask. Kagura came in, all blushed from her pig mask. She grabbed a scrub brush and stepped in the shower.<p>

"Kyo… My darling…" she giggled, "Shall I wash your back?"

Kyo was shocked, but livid.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, as he stepped out, wearing his robe.

"DAMN IT, KYO!" She yelled, chasing after him, "Why can't you wake up with my own patent way of cleansing!"

"Cleansing? More like _torture_!"

"Damn you! I will not let you escape this house, from me!"

She grabbed his body and twisted him around, "NO need to remove your mask. You're going to be scrubbed by me, whether you like it or not!"

"NOT WHILE I'M NAKED, YOU IDIOT!" He screamed.

The melee continued, as Shigure woke up, with his mask on.

"Wow…" he yawned, "What a moment to wake up, like back at home, except it's Yuki and Kyo."

Shigure was completely relaxed, as the others had a _rude awakening_.

Momiji sighed, "Kyo… _Yawn~. _You're so noisy."

Haru snapped, "SHUT UP!"

Hatori sighed, "This is ridiculous…"

They ALL wore their masks. As to the rule, they must wear it, all day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8:17am<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the kitchen, Yuki and Momiji made breakfast. It was a small plate of waffles, made from Kain's batter from the fridge.<p>

"It's a good thing she came prepared," Momiji said.

Yuki sighed, "Well, hopefully she knows what they are. Can you believe she labels her food?"

Momiji took a bite, from under his mask. He then smiled, sans smile, since he's fully covered.

"Not bad," he said, "This beats Haru's cooking."

"Haru can't even cook, rather than be alert."

"Well, he tried. Besides, he'd never bother cooking, if it involves leeks. I keep forgetting that Kyo hates the leeks."

"That's that stupid cat for you. I'm surprised that the rabbit is smiling about it."

"Oh, please…"

As he ate on his plate, Yuki was completely confused.

"How can you even eat, if you cannot remove your mask? Won't you leave a mess?" He asked.

Momiji replied, "Oh… It's all easy. You can remove your mask, but not completely. It's a good thing, too, except she forgot to gets us cowls."

Yuki groaned, "A full face mask… I am considered this as a protest, since my mask is the _Rat_ of the Zodiac."

Momiji asked, "Incidentally, does she even know about… you know?"

Yuki sighed, "She must've read the Chinese Zodiac… or she just heard about the whole Zodiac Banquet. Why she does this, I don't know. But she reminded me of a female version of Akito… only more festive."

Momiji laughed, "You're being silly, Yuki!"

Yuki thought, "I wonder… Does she even know about the Sohma Curse?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:38am<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hatori was reading, as Shigure was peeking into him, behind his back. He snuffed, as his best friend was curious.<p>

"Whatcha readin', Hatori?" He smiled, with his mask grinning.

Hatori growled, "Stay out of this… This is nothing of _your _concern."

"Can you even read in that mask?"

"Yes. It has NO eye holes, but these masks have see-through screens. You would've known that, too, since we _all _have it."

"I know. I'm just testing you."

"Why don't you write a story in her study?"

Shigure pouted, "Well… I asked her, in her rice ball mask, and she said that her study is off-limits."

Hatori asked, "Why is that?"

Kain was in her study, reading a book entitled _"1,001 Ways on How-To Conjure Spells"_.

Shigure sighed, "She never said."

Kain then said, "Men like him have no right to know. This is between me… and my daughter, _if _she sees me as what I am."

_She's referring to Kandy Potter, her __other__ "daughter". Sophie is her first daughter, but she's dead._

Her study, by the way, is full of old books, guides, and spell tomes from 1800 to 1989. The others from 1990 to today are in her main office, located on the first floor, back home in Argos (_or _in a mysterious location).

"And it took me one hundred and eighty-nine years of magic to study the darkness and light, for all this time," she smirked.

She giggled, "Ooh… a spell to control sadness. Maybe I can cure Miss Maynard constant crying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>12:09pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime. Haru and Momiji shared a sandwich they made. Yuki and Kyo had some soup, minus leeks. Kagura peered behind him and placed a piece of tofu into his soup.<p>

Kagura giggled, as Kyo gasped, looking at the tofu in his fork.

"WHO DID THIS?" He screamed, holding up his fork, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I HATE TOFU!"

"You hate leeks, Cat Boy," Haru sighed.

"Same thing!" He yelled, "Was it you, you cow?"

Haru smiled, "I'm innocent. If it were me, I'd put leeks in it."

Shigure and Hatori shared a salad, since everyone had to improvise on cooking.

Hatori said, "I didn't do it."

Shigure smirked, "Kyo, calm down. Let us not forge ahead and play the blame game."

Kyo then smirked, adjusting his mask. He then sneered at Kagura and smiled, "I'm not… It was YOU! WAS IT, WOMAN?"

Kagura cringed in tears and sobbed, "Kyo, my darling… Your soup looked plain."

By the way, she had the turkey sandwich on wheat.

She wept, "My darling, I didn't want to-."

He was fuming in anger, as his mask started to snarl and hiss.

"YOU IDIOT!" He prepared to fight, "YOU HAD THIS COMING, FOR A LONG TIME!"

He charged at Kagura, about to punch her. But…

**Bom…**

Yuki stuck a leek in his mouth. Kyo gagged and spat it out.

"Why can't you behave, you stupid cat?" He said.

Kyo grabbed his mask and shouted, "THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

He halted and remembered, "No… I cannot lose… to that damn dirty rat."

He sat down and growled, "Someday… Someday… You'll get yours."

**BONK!**

"Apologize to me!" Kagura yelled, as she was wriggling her mask's snout. She bonked on Kyo's head.

"AAH!"

"I want an apology!"

"NO! _You _apologize to me for that tofu!"

Kagura tackled him and stretched him out, like an accordion.

"KYO! MY DARRRRR… LINNNNNNNG!" She snapped, as she stretched him.

"AAH! STOP IT!"

Shigure shook his head and said, "They never learn…"

He called to them, "Do it outside, you two. Kain's rule."

Haru had enough. He then yelled, "When you're done with him, Kagura, let me have a go at him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2:02pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Outside, Haru was confronting Kyo, who was stretched out.<p>

"Kyo, you have been like this, since we arrived," he said.

Kyo cried, "Well, I didn't want to go through torture. You and I are in the same school, but with same ways. Let's not forget that you owe me a fight."

Kyo adjusted his mask, as Haru was furious.

"Fine…" he smiled, "But you just played with the bull. Now…"

He mooed, "HERE COME THE HORNS!"

He charged at Kyo, in which he dodged out of the way.

_Olé!_

Haru snarled and cried out, "Okay, Cat Man… Time for you to play rough."

His mask turned black and evil. He then let out an evil glare and shouted, "THIS IS WHERE MY TRUE NATURE BEGINS! So, come on and fight me, you mask wearing loser! This isn't Halloween, and I am _not _the Boogeyman!"

_Black Haru… Oh, no!_

Kyo cried out, "You want a piece of me, you brat?"

He gasped, "WAIT! How did he get his mask even blacker?"

The brawl began, as Momiji sighed, "What is wrong with these guys? I am okay wearing my rabbit mask, but these two again? This is too much."

Hatori then entered the main room, waiting for Kain. She entered the room, as she overheard the noise.

"I told them _not _to, silly cow and kitty," she said, as her mask blinked a bit.

Hatori asked, "Miss Kain… Not to be a burden, but where do you come from?"

"Why do you ask? I actually live in England. But I move around, everywhere."

"So… Do you know why we wear these masks? What does our mask mean, symbolically?"

"Oh, it's nothing you'd expect. I chose these animal masks, only to represent your animal soul."

She explained each mask:  
>"First off, you have a skillful and determined mask, which is the dragon. I know that, because dragons are so cunning. Kagura's mask represents the pig. Its ancestor, the boar, tends to be a wild razorback. Momiij is simply playful and happy, which is what rabbits do. Yuki is sly, like a rat, and very sneaky. Kyo tends to go wild, like when a cat gets in water and go wild. I don't get Black Haru, but he has the tenacity of a bull. Shigure, however, has the playfulness of a puppy, since he represents the dog. They are simply chosen at random; nothing more, nothing less."<p>

Hatori retorted, "But I don't understand it… If it's like that, then… then…"

He grabbed his mask and asked her, "Is it okay to remove it now? I think, for the time being, I'll kindly take my leave."

He removed it, but couldn't. Kain smiled, as she approached him.

"It won't come off!" He cried, "Why can't I remove it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied, "I, and _only _I, can make you take it off. It's your decision to make, even though you want to quit. But it reminded me of a young girl in England, raising her sword high, and vowed to herself to never give up."

She stated, "Let me say it, in layman's terms: I _despise _quitters!"

"You… You demon!" He growled, "You cannot do this?"

Kain smiled, "Naturally, but only if you say it nicely, which I doubt you will… Kagura didn't remove her mask; neither did Kyo or Hatsuharu."

She then said, "Now, don't think of me as a nasty woman. I mean, come on. I am a good woman. I'm only doing this, as a challenge…"

She turned away and muttered, "And a _surprise…_"

Hatori said, "What kind of surprise?"

Kain left, giggling, "You'll see…"

Shigure heard it all and stopped her. He asked her, "Just a minute! I want to know…"

Kain ignored him and added, "We'll talk… later…"

She left the room, as Shigure was shocked.

"We cannot remove our masks, by force or quitting?" Shigure sobbed, "This is almost like a story I read, about a family wearing demon masks, trapped in a haunted house!"

Hatori sighed, "Why don't you keep your fantasies to yourself, Shigure?"

"Sorry. I _do _need to speak to Kain, and maybe learn more about her."

"See that you do. I'm leaving, shortly."

Hatori left, as Shigure tried removing his mask, "Yuki and Kyo won't mind me quitting. I'll let them have their fun, just as soon as I removed this mask!"

He tried, but no go. Kain's magic may be in effect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5:19pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Time was running out, as the entire clan was in a meeting, waiting for Kain to appear. They all waited by the foyer, a bit impatient.<p>

"How long is this going to take?" Haru sighed, "I want to go home, soon."

Yuki said, "He's right. I cannot take it. No prize is worth this punishment, wearing masks for 24 hours."

Kyo said, "Well, I want to quit, but I ain't losing to you, Rat Boy!"

"Shut it, you dumb feline…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Momiji asked Hatori, "Where's Shigure?"

"He's up in the master's office." He responded.

Shigure was in her office, talking to her.

"So, if I may ask, do you know of an Akito Sohma?" He asked.

"No, I don't," she replied, "In fact, this is the first time I ever heard of the Sohma family tree. Frankly, I just didn't understand that you were wacky and zany, not in a good way…"

"It's a trait. Hatori's the serious one, while Kyo is temperamental."

"Oh, I see…"

"You know, you got me to do an idea about the whole story. But didn't this thing happen in a show in America?"

"Not really. I never watch TV, unless it's either the news or my stories. I'd never parody anything, since I lived alone."

"Uh, oh… kay… Why do you say that? Are you single?"

"Divorced. But I left my Teddy, all because of an endeavor of mine."

She then got up and said, "You see, my skill has always been witchcraft and magic. However, very few people know about me, while others tend to look away. During my off-time, in reality, I work at a local daycare, tending to the children, back home in England."

_Yeah, right…_

Shigure inquired, "Do you like the children?"

Kain smiled, "Yes. But sometimes they can be fickle, yet sparse."

She muttered, "I wonder why Erin Esmeralda wanted to stay, during Miranda's journey…"

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Incidentally, you look rather young for a woman, who had a husband and left him for magic arts."

Kain said, "Well… I tend to keep my age still… since I look beautiful."

Kain's entire looks and body are simply of a young woman, age 17-22.

She added, "Plus, I'm only 72. I had this natural beauty, for who knows long; don't ask why. Luckily, I _did _tend to care for two young daughters, Sophie and Kandice… Of course, one of them died of an illness, while the other has a lover."

_I won't divulge all that…_

She continued, "When Sophie died, I felt unhappy. I left my husband, left my home, and promised myself of happiness and love for everybody else. Then came Kandice… She was _unusual_, per se, but she was spunky. I think she reminded me of Sophie… since they looked a lot alike…"

Shigure nodded and requested, "Tell me… Was this whole thing for your daughter, or was it all for show?"

"Well… On the Chinese New Year, the day after, it was Sophie's birthday (_January 24__th_). I was completely heartbroken to do this, even though she's dead now. Besides, it was on her 12th birthday that she wanted to play masked party, as to wearing silly masks. However… However…"

She looked away and was sobbing.

Shigure got up and went to the door, "Kain… Thanks. That's all I needed to know. I'll fulfill her last wish to you."

"Please do… Mister Sohma," Kain sniffed.

She then bellowed, "Also, breathe a word of what we chatted to _no one_… All except for Sophie's own wish."

Shigure left, as Kain smirked.

"Sophie…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>11:54pm<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kain appeared in the main room, as everyone else was finished with their dinner.<p>

"Sorry if our dinner program was too late," she bowed, with her mask on, "But it's almost time."

Kyo sighed, "Thank god! Six more minutes of this… and we'll win!"

Yuki was a bit heartbroken, "Still, I _am _surprised that we did this for your late daughter."

Kain smiled, "I'm okay with it. I thought I'd say it now, but Shigure _was _curious. Maybe every one of you shall remember this day… as a final wish."

Haru and Momiji smiled, as Kagura was sobbing.

"Oh, Miss Kain… This is so wonderful for you to do this." She sniffled.

Hatori sighed, "I cannot wait to feel the air again."

Kain remarked, "You would've, at least, asked for a fan."

Haru responded, "So… when it is midnight, do we take off the masks?"

Momiji giggled, "I don't mind wearing it, a second longer."

Shigure said, "No… I am afraid that it ends here."

Kyo growled, "So, even though we survived, when do we get the prize?"

"In due time," she winked, "Perhaps maybe you can reflect for what you guys have done."

She bowed and took off her rice ball mask. She stated, "You're welcome to stay here for the night, before you go home. I don't mind, since you all stayed with me, enjoying yourselves. It would've been all 13 of you… but I am ashamed of that. In any case, seven of you is fine, but I wished Sophie for more of them."

She sighed in anger, "But still… having to put up with you constant fighting and complaining… I can live with that, since my _other _'daughter' is an adventurer. You'd know her, soon enough, when you see her."

Hatori nodded, "Shigure told us about her… Kandice Potter."

Shigure smirked, "I only know her name… not her occupation."

Kagura cried, "When can we take off these stupid masks? I WANT OUT, DAMN IT!"

Kyo yelled, "BE PATIENT, WOMAN!"

**DING! DING! DING!  
><strong>It was _now _Midnight.

Kain smiled, "Expect your prize, real soon… Now… Now you must ALL wallow in your happiness."

She walked off, letting out a tear, "Thank you very much. And I am so sorry for everything…"

She closed the door, as Yuki was smiling.

"What a relief," he said, "It's finally over."

Haru laughed, "Even though it's late, we _should _stay here."

Kagura cried, "I don't want to sleep!"

She grabbed Kyo's mask and yanked it off.

"I WANT TO CELEBRATE WITH A KISS!"

But as she threw the mask down…

**POOF!**

Kagura held him and kissed him on the tiny lips, all furry and orange.

"K-K-Kyo?" She gasped.

Kyo was a cat, as in his cursed form. She removed _her _mask, but…

**POOF!**

She was a boar, again. But why?

Shigure gasped, "What the hell?"

Hatori then asked him, "If what these masks do was true, then…"

He ran off, with Momiji following, "I'm on it!"

Yuki smirked, as he removed his mask, "You are such an idiot… you idiotic cat."

**POOF!**

Yuki was a rat!

Kyo yelled, "YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! DAMN YOU, KAGURA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kagura smacked him around, with her hooves, "MY FAULT? **MY FAULT? **IF YOU WOULD'VE TAKEN YOUR MASK OFF SOONER, I WOULDN'T END UP LIKE THIS!"

Kyo cried out, "_YOU _REMOVED IT!"

Yuki was on the arm of a couch, watching on, "What an idiot…"

Haru, who was a cow, after he took off his mask, remarked, "So, how long will this take?"

"Give her a solid twenty minutes. She'll be naked and human again."

"Sounds fair. Smoke will be flying, so…"

Only Shigure & Momiji never took off their masks. Hatori was in a fishbowl, swimming.

Momiji asked, "Shigure… Tell me… Did Kain made it this way? She must not know about the curse… AT ALL!"

Shigure nodded and said, "Indeed… But we'll ask her, as soon as we see her… and the minute she stops grieving."

In Kain's room, she was in her bed, a bit in tears, and said, "Sophie… Happy Birthday…"

She then smiled, "Well… I may not get to see them as the unique Sohmas that Akito told me about, but I _did _make my daughter happy."

She yawned, "And tomorrow… I get to celebrate it back home."

She went to sleep, as the pandemonium continued around the Sohmas, as Kagura and Kyo brawled, Yuki and Haru relaxed, and Hatori was swimming.

Momiji requested, "Uh, we _should _join them."

Shigure snickered, "Oh, no… Let's sleep on it. They'll be back to normal, in no time."

They went to bed, as Yuki cried out, "Shigure! Don't leave us like this!"

Shigure smiled, "Now, now… We already know about what happens, so, be safe and patient."

Kyo yelled, as he was still being pig-pummeled, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! IF WE TURN BACK, KAGURA'S ALL OVER ME! AND NO REASON, BUT SHE'S GONNA, IN ANOTHER WOMAN'S HOME!"

Kagura shrieked, "Even in my form, I resent that! I rather _wait _until I am married… to you, you bastard!"

Shigure shook his head and said, "So be it…"

Hatori spoke, "I'll watch over them. I _am _the serious member of this group. You two go on to bed."

Momiji responded, "But remember… NO removing these masks."

Shigure laughed, "I promise. It'll be a breeze. We _all _slept with our masks on, right?"

"SHUT UP, SHIGURE!" All the Sohmas, except for Momiji, shouted at him.

* * *

><p>As they left, Kain watched on, feeling happy, holding each mask that the Sohmas wore. Eventually, they all changed back. When I said <em>all, <em>Shigure and Momiji lost theirs, and became a dog and rabbit.

_Shudder…_

After that, Kain nodded and said, "Well, I kind of forgotten _one _small detail: _if someone removed another's mask, AFTER the clock strikes Midnight and BEFORE everyone else remove theirs, then a grave misfortune may happen, but only for two hours._"

She growled, "The Sohma Curse! AND I MISSED IT!"

She dropped to her knees and sighed, "Aw, man! Even in this form, I'm _still _dejected."

She eventually knew about the curse, being a sorceress, in all. Of course, she _was _telling the truth about Sophie and Kandy.

Kain then retired to her room and went to sleep.

"Oh, well… Some other time. I have to get rested up to return to Argos."

She closed the door, magically, leaving the masks on the end table.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back at the Sohma household, Tohru was a bit worried, as Yuki and Kyo were upset.<p>

"Uh, what happened to you two?" She asked.

Shigure said, "Don't ask. Miss Honda, they are feeling upset. Something about a house party we had that a young lady threw, and she told us that the prize was making some lucky girl happy."

"OH! That was sweet!" Tohru smiled cheerfully.

"She's dead," Kyo muttered.

Tohru gasped, as Yuki added, "Miss Honda, it's not what you think… But we should explain that story to you, someday."

"Oh, well… I, uh, well…"

She thought, "I wonder what the occasion was. It _was _nice of her to invite Yuki, Kyo, and the other Sohmas for a whole day."

She responded, "Shigure… Maybe I should invite her over, someday. Maybe we could have a party like that, too! I mean, I missed you guys. At least I had Kisa and Hiro to entertain me, since Kisa called me."

She continued, as Kyo and Yuki were nauseated, "So, I should invite her, the young woman, I mean, as well as Hana and Uo. Hey, maybe we'll have it at the Main Sohma House, since this house is small. We'll have cake, punch, snacks, music, and even games, like it's a Summer Party, even though it's winter. Oh, hey! Kagura and Momiji should come. So would Kisa!"

She kept talking, as Kyo cried out, "Make her stop…"

Shigure then giggled nervously, and then thought, "I had to open my big mouth…"

Yuki groaned, "Uh… Miss Honda…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
